Rose, Rose and the Doctor
by The Groovy Fish
Summary: The Master is kidnapping children. When the Doctor sees them, why does he know all of them? Why can't Rose touch a small blonde girl she doesn't even know? Who is Bad Wolf?
1. The Capture

BANG! The door burst down as they raided the Tyler household. Rose, aged six, sat up in her bed legs shaking. She heard her Mum scream as the men crashed down every door. She heard shouts!

"Hello, Jackie! I'm looking for Rose!" said a man voice

"Who are you? How do you know who I am? Why do you want Rose?"

"Tell me!" the man shouted

"In her room" Mum sighed, Rose knew she has no escape now...

* * *

Rose started to sweat, she became as hot as the oven. The door burst open and in step the man she had heared speaking with her mother. In his hand he held a knife. He came up to Rose's bed next to her he croutch down and sung a sweet song. The song made her sleepy and tired, she soon feel deep asleep. But she could still hear what was going on. The man stopped his song and stroked her hair calmly. Then he heard him stand up and walk out the room.

"Bongus! Take the child into the lorry!" the man boomed

"No!" protested her mother "You dare take her and I'll get the police!"

"Well, you can do that!" he chuckled "but can the police get us, on another planet?"

* * *

Rose woke up and screamed! She found her-self in a van. She looked around the room. Lots of different children werein then van with games, toys and beds, just like them, Rose's bed was here to along with Mr.Snuggles and a box of Dominos.

"Hello" said a girl from behind her bed, Rose turned around "I'm Sharah, Sharah Jane Smith. Welcome to the crew"

"Crew?" Rose was confused "Thsi is a gang?"

"No, it's more like a tribe, we've been kidnapped by 'The Master'"

"'The Master'?

"The weird man that took you?"

"Oh, I see!" Rose stuttered "Where are we?"

Sharah put her mouth close ot her ear and whispered " They say were going through a time vortex! I've looked out the window before and I've seen it!"

"So your telling me that were going trough time?

"Yer, and space" she replied

"Space!" Rose shouted a bit too loud

"Hey!" said a grumpy deep voice, Rose could tell it was Bongus "The lil Tyler brat is awake!"

"The what are you waiting for! Put the abnd on her!"

"Band?" asked Rose "What does he mean?"

"A shock band!" said Sharah "Try and get out and it'll shock ya so hard you might not be able to walk for a week!"

From the front of the lorry a came Bongus with a black metal band in his hand! He approched Rose's bed pushed Sharah onto the floor and slapped the band on Rose's wrist, then stomed back to the front and the door slammed vileotly behind him. Rose glared at the band, it was balck, ugly and tight. Seh looked at Sharah, picking herself up from the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, liek a drink?"

"Oh, yes please"

"Ok" she called to one of the other children "Rose, this is Ace, Ace this is Rose."

"Hello" Ace smiled, Rose smiled back. Ace went away and came back a couple of minits later witha drink.

"Thanks" Rose said slowly. As the lorry can to a halt, the drink was poured all over Ace, Rose and Sharah! The girls giggled. Until they saw the back of the lorryrise up and Bongus with a hudge wip and voiletly slashed it on the floor like a lion tammer. Outside Rose could see the Vortex

"So?" said Rose cheerfully to the Doctor "Where are we going off to today?"

The Doctor, running around the consle tapping at the consles controls. "Were ganna go to a place I promised you, btu ddin't go to!"

"Where's that?"

"Barsalona!"

Then the TARDIS' alarm started bleaping wildly. It sounded like a thousand drums beating at the same time witch were microphoned through the air so many tiems you could hardly hear!

"Whats going on?"

"Sorry" The Doctor replied "TARDIS' alarm system! Somethings blocking our way!"

"OK" Rose shouted, after the alarm had stopped.

"No need to shout at me" The Doctor told her as if he were her father.

The Doctor hopped onto the panel and look out inot the vortex, Rose next to him looking also. They saw a big, grey, grubby van. Just floating in the vortex, like everything was alright, with no worries in the world. Then the saw a small pod pop out of the front and wizz round to the back, another pod came out and rushed down the vortex. In the pod at the back the person who was in there hopped out of the pod and into the lorry. He spent ten minites in there before returning back to the front. The Doctor push some buttons and the zoomed towards the lorry. At super high speed. Rose spun around and around getting more dizzy by the minite. The BANG! The TARDIS stopped dead in it's tracks and Rose and The Doctor fell to the floor.Laughing Rose got up from where she had colapsed, and approched the door followed by The Doctor. When Rose opened the door she knew where she was!

"Doctor!" she asked "Why did you take us inside the lorry?"

* * *

Rose stared at the box and the two people who stepped out of it. One, the girl, look alot like herself. The other, a man, with a brown coat that was too long for him, underneath he wore a white school like shirt with a hazel tie. Between the brown long coat and the white shirt was a brown shirt with stripes. He wore browns trousers (he must love brown) and white trainers (finally something else thats not brown!)

Writers note: Sorry, I am really bad a discribing The Doctor!

"Hello kid's! Time we... Oh my gosh! Rose it's Rose!" said the man "Sarah Jane and Ace!"

"Hello Doctor!" said avoice from behind

"Oh no" screamed Sharah "He' back!"

The Man and the girl turned round.

"Ah! The Master!" said the man "You're kidnapping my copanions! I see!"

"Yes" he said, he glared behind him and picked up a bed with a girl in and threw it at the Doctor. It was a bullseye! "Wow, I never knew you were so bad at dodgebed" he laughed evily then started chocking "Bongus! My coff sweets!"

"Uhh...right away sir" boomed Bongus coming out of the front and running as fast as his fat self could carry! Rose stuck out her foot and Bongus feel to the floor. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwieeeeee!" he screached as the Master pills went flying over his head into the time vortex.

Meanwhile, Rose (Jr.) Sharah Jane and Ace have been lifting the bed off the Doctor. A small girl fell onto The Doctor.

"Victoria!" he smiled down at the girl, she stared at him and screamed so loud the Master turned round.

"BONGUS! GET THAT MAN! THEM NOW ALL! SPREED THEM THROUGH TIEM AND SPACE! FOREVER!"

Rose thought fast. The Doctor got all children inside the TARDIS exsept for one. Victoria...scared so much she just sat in the corner as Bongus approched.

"Victoria!" The Doctor screamed

"I'll get her!" Rose said quickly and headed toward Bongus, she slid under his legs jumped up and face him. He threw a punch at her and Rose swerved out of his way. Kiking him over, she then rushed to Victoria and grabbed her hand.

"Hello, I'm Rose, if you come with me were get you home!"

"Okay" she sobbed and got up. They turned to run to the TARDIS, but Bongus was blocking their way!

"Oh, perfect" muttered Rose

Over at the TARDIS, The Doctor, Ace and Sharah Jane were watching.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" moaned Ace walking out of the TARDIS with a smooth round object in her hand!

"Yes, go Ace!" shouted the Doctor "Go Ace! Go Ace! Do it! For Pete!"

Ace was to busy she threw the object at Bongus and as soon as it toutched his back it exploded. Rose and Victoria jumped over the dead mans body and arn towards the TARDIS. Rose pulled Victoria into the TARDIS but she pulled away.

"Come on Victoria!" scrached Rose "We got to go!"

"I don't want to go with the scary man!"

Rose look behing her. The Master had now go a lazer blaster and was charging it up, he steped into the truck from it's pod and the pod zoomed off "Witch one would you stay with"

Victoria look back then at The Doctor in the door-way. The heard a big clunck as the back doors shut. She rana nd pushed past The Doctor and Sharah. Rose ran in after her. The Doctor look around! He saw Ace on the other side of the lorry!

"I'll come back for you!"

He shut the doors of the TARDIS and it slowly disappered.

A/N: I don't have a grudge against Ace! That one thing! I left her behind because of I need a ransom in it! Hint! Hint!

Next time:

BOOM, something had conected it-self to the TARDIS, The Master burst in with Ace hands tied behind her back and Jaffa Cake in her mouth. The kids hurried behind the Doctor and Rose.

"Jaffa Cake?" Rose remarked a little confused

"Bongus, had them. Only thing I could find! Now Doctor, I got an offer!"

"You do! Well, I never trust a dodgey dealer!"

"Let me speak, this is quite simple! It's Ace, or you..." he grinned spitfully "What will it be?"

A/N: (Continued...)

If you want more! You have to wait! Remember! Cheak out my other story:

**_The Unlikly Killer-_**After the film, the zoosters return and settle back in. When Phil, the loveable mute monkey get killed! Who is Yasmin? Did Alex kill Phil? And will Alex's futre be ruined?


	2. Sorting Thing Out!

"Blast!" boomed the Master "That _fool_ got away again" he looked at Ace "But gave me a perfect capture! Whithout you then none of the Doctor's companions after you will be found and I will be the ultimite..."

"JERK!" screamed Ace

"How dare you" he boomed shaking the whole van "You come here now or you get a shock!"

Ace obeyed. The Master tied her hands with rope and did the same with her legs. She started to shout and scream and insult him, also she said some words a girl her age shouldn't know. Then he put the only thing he had left of Bongus', a half eaten Jaffa Cake and slapped it in her mouth before she could insult him any more.

"Rose! Come here!" the Doctor ordered.

A small girl came up to him and tugged his jacket on one side as Rose came on the other. The Doctor stared at the little girl then walked around the console, wishpering.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"Rose, meet you" a cheerful grin around his face

Both Rose's turned, then screamed. They ran it too directions. Little Rose towards the crowd of children on one side of the room and the bigger one to the other side of the room where the Doctor was standing hands behind his back.

"Doctor, who are all these children?"

"There my companions" he said cheerfully "Each one of these children I have, or are going to meet!"

"Okay" Rose answered a little unsure

"Register. Here say hi"

He got out a small note pad and started to read the names and every time there was a 'hello' or 'hi' until it came to Ace, he said her name. There was silence. Nothing. A small girl steeped forward.

"Hello sir, I am Sarah Jane Smith" her voice was soft and sweet "We left her on the ship and you said we would come back for her"

"I did! Didn't I" the Doctor cheered and walked towards the door "So that what we're…"

BOOM, something had connected it-self to the TARDIS, The Master burst in with Ace hands tied behind her back and Jaffa Cake in her mouth. The kids hurried behind the Doctor and Rose.

"Jaffa Cake?" Rose remarked a little confused

"Bongus had them. Only thing I could find! Now Doctor, I got an offer!"

"You do! Well, I never trust a dodgy dealer!"

"Let me speak, this is quite simple! It's Ace or you..." he grinned spitefully and aimed his gun at the Doctor "What will it be?"

The Doctor stepped back but the Master stepped forward, dragging Ace with him.

"Well, I ganna say…ME! But you gotta catch me if you want me" he shouted, running off down the corridor.

Furious, the Master ran after him shouting rude words and zapping things with his gun. Their shouts faded as Rose slowly walked over to Ace and untied her. She took the Jaffa Cake out of her mouth. Ace took gasps of fresh air, looked around. She ran up to the little children, totally ignoring Rose. Rose didn't know what to do so she went to see what connected it-self to the TARDIS. She opened the TARDIS door witch revealed a small pod. Soon Rose heard the shouts. She saw the Doctor run back through followed by the Master; they ran past Rose and into the pod. The Doctor soon rushed out again and locked the door with his sonic screw driver. Then running over to the console he pressed a button witch said: DISCONNECT on top. Rose knew that the Doctor had disconnected the pod from the TARDIS.

"Goodbye Mr. Evil!" the Doctor shouted

"So, what now?" Rose looked at him

"Were off!" the Doctor cheered "Were the bus that takes these kids away from the Master's Concetration camp"

"What?"

"Yep, the Master made a camp to put these kids in so I wouldn't meet them and they wouldn't be my companions"

"Okay, so how many are there?"

"Thirteen in here" he told her smiling "The rest, we need to pick up!"

The Doctor hit some buttons and the TARDIS spun off.

Sarah was confused. She, Rose and Ace sat down on the floor of the machine. The Doctor said he was taking them home but he was now taking them where they were going in the first place. A scary thought came over her mind; maybe the Doctor and the Master were working together trying to kidnap innocent children. She told her friends and they agreed.

"I still trust that blonde one who has the same name as me!" Rose whispered

"Me too!" cried Ace

"They probably told her something else! A rumor!"

"Maybe they told here this was a good camp and they had our parent's permission" suggested Rose

"Yes! Of course!" Ace said "Girls if we want what's best then were going to have to take over. Tell the others that we will make an army with me in charge. We will destroy the evil and if we have too, the Doctor!"

The other two nodded and walked off and told the others who agreed all accept one, Polly, who secretly agreed but lied.

A/N: The Master is not dead and he, the Doctor, Rose and Polly help to save the day over the reign of Queen Ace but will the achieve? Here's a preview.

Rose woke up. She was in a bedroom. Polly at her side. She stood up and went to the door. It was locked, with the sonic screwdriver. Why would the Doctor do that?

"They put us in here!" Polly whispered "So we didn't interfere!"

"With what?" Rose asked

"The Doctor's death!"

A/N: (CONTINUED) Short and sweet, and all I'm ganna say! Hope you look forward to next time!


	3. The Wrath Of Ace

The Doctor was sitting on the floor with Polly and Ben. They kids were acting strangely, none of them spoke a single word. They walked around glaring at him every minute and wishpered quite conversations and when he came they stopped and were silent until he went away. Rose on the other hand was the total opposite. The Doctor wondered why. He stood up. Walked over to the console. Ace walked over to Ben and wishpered something. Ben stood and turned around. The Doctor looked at him. Ben jumped at the Doctor but someone had heald him back. Polly. Grabed by little Rose she tried to kick herself free again Ben jumped at him but Rose stopped him by yanking his shirt. Ace sparyed some on Rose's face and she feel to the ground. Then Ben jumped at thje Doctor again and floored him. Ace went over to him and sprayed the same spay she spayed Rose with on his face. He soon feel deep asleep.

Rose woke up. She was in a bedroom. Polly at her side. She stood up and went to the door. It was locked, with the sonic screwdriver. Why would the Doctor do that?

"They put us in here!" Polly whispered "So we didn't interfere!"

"With what?" Rose asked

"The Doctor's death!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A shout. The sound of the spray, echoing through the corridor. The sonic screwdriver's light shone through the keyhole and it buzz was filled with sadness. The door swung open. Little Rose was in the door way with Ben, hand tied behind his back. He was wide awake and squirming like a worm. She pushed him on the floor and turned to close the door, but it wouldn't shut. Rose was keeping it open.

"Move!" shouted the miniature version of herself

"Me, do you know what would happen if I touched you?"

"No" she said confused

"Would you like to see?"

"No" she answered firmly

"To bad" she shouted

Rose reached out to touch her. But she reached for a device in her night gown a flicked a switch. She got an electric shock in her arm. Bone tingling she fell to the floor.

"You little monster!" shouted Polly "you put a band on her, Ben and me and took yours off!"

"Oi!" shouted Rose "That's me you're talking to!"

"No it's me!" boom little Rose "I am no longer Rose Tyler! I am Bad Wolf!"

"Bad Wolf" muttered Rose "Oh my gosh"

"We have been given a tribe name and that was mine! So you better watch out cause I'm ganna follow you where ever you go! You will never escape the wrath of Queen Aceula of the almighty TARDIS!"

She shut the door and locked it!

"Well, that explains a lot!

"Indeed! It does! For you!" a voice came from behind

The three looked around. The Master came from the gloom. Polly screamed and ran to Rose. Ben just stood next to Rose in his fighting pose.

"What do you want?" Rose shouted

"To get out of here! After they took you lot here I connected back to the TARDIS but they got me too!"

"But I didn't see you!" protested Polly

"You were having Lunch! Funny how they can keep time in this thing?"

"Yer, where are we any way?" Ben asked

"I don't know" the Master shrieked "but we need to find the Doctor! Fast."

The Doctor woke in a room.

"Oh bum! The ejecting room! I can eject anyone from here! Looks like there ganna do it to me"

He walked around a hummed a tune to himself. Then the speakers were turned on!

"Hello Doctor!" boom Ace's voice "Time to die!"

The Doctor felt the floor under him rumble. The floor was opening up. He was going to fall into Time and Space!

"Excellent!" he shouted!

"For me…" Ace laughed at him "For me!" she repeated and laughed evilly

A/N: Oh no! Queen Aceula Of The TARDIS is going to kill the Doctor! Ace has gone evil! Rose Tyler is Bad Wolf! I _had _to do that! The preview for the next one is here:

Polly removed the shock bands and put them on the door handle. Bad Wolf was guarding out side! The group got into their stations.

"Bad Wolf has a brain the size of a pea!" shouted Ben

"You will get maximum shock!" she shouted back and turned the bands on!

BOOM! The door exploded and Bad Wolf was sent flying backwards. The four ran past her, towards the console room.


	4. Bye Bad Wolf!

Polly removed the shock bands and put them on the door handle. Bad Wolf was guarding out side! The group got into their stations.

"Bad Wolf has a brain the size of a pea!" shouted Ben

"You will get maximum shock!" she shouted back and turned the bands on!

BOOM! The door exploded and Bad Wolf was sent flying backwards. The four ran past her, towards the console room.

There was a shriek from the TARDIS. The Doctor saw that the floor was now closing. Ace had opened the door to the injecting room. The Doctor leapt out just to be smack in the face and floored again. Ace appeared in front of him. A knife in her hand.

"Get ready to die! Doctor!" Ace roared holding the knife in the air

"Nope!" he answered

"To bad!" she boomed as she lowered her hand to kill

"Are you sure you can fly this thing?" Rose asked

"No! But I can try" the Master replied

"What about the Doctor?" asked Ben

"Come on Ben, let's find him" Polly called running down the corridor, Ben ran after her

"Hope they find him before Ace kills him!" Rose said in a worried voice

"He'll be fine! If escaped me and Rani then he can escape a seven year old child with a knife!" the Master told her walking to the door

"Who's this Rani? Your girlfriend?"

The Master laughed "She's a, friend a good friend. Now let's see where we landed" and he pushed the door open and walked out.

Rose followed him out. They had landed in a canyon. Rose saw an airplane fly over their heads. The Master turned to her and shrugged, Rose sighed.

"Do you know where we are?" Rose asked him

"Nope" he confessed

"We're in the Grand Canyon!" she shouted

"What planet is that on?"

"Earth!"

"The worst planet of them all!"

He kicked a stone and looked around. Rose heard a shout from the TARDIS.

"Rose" it was the Doctor "We're off!"

Rose looked at the Master and ran off into the TARDIS and closed the door. She turned around and saw herself in front of her. Ace had floored the Doctor and Ben and Polly were holding off the other children from the doorway. The Master came in from the door. Looked at Rose.

"Look Rose!" Bad Wolf shouted "I don't care what you say, I ganna touch you!"

"Oh dear" muttered the Master "This isn't good!"

Bad Wolf reached out and touched Rose. The Reaper was soon perched high in the TARDIS. It headed for Polly and Ben who ran further into the corridor that the monster was too small to get into Rose, Bad Wolf, The Master, The Doctor and Ace stood against the TARDIS door. The Master stepped in front of them.

"Get me!" he boomed

The Reaper gave a scream of happiness as it swooped down and gobbled up the Master. Then all the children started to fade away and snivel up, and then disappeared in to thin air. Bad Wolf's legs started to disappear but then she put her lifting her hands up like she was on a cross. Her eyes went yellow and a weird light flashed all around her. Then it vanished and Bad Wolf was standing there looking at her hands.

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered "Did I do that?"

"Yes, you somehow have the powers of an ancient monster also called Bad Wolf!" a familiar voice said.

They turned around. The Master was standing right in front of them. All three turned around; there he was standing there in flesh and blood. They were all too amazed to speak. He walked up to them and smiled. They exchanged horrified glances.

"Oh, that" he laughed "That was a copy of me!" He held up a device "This can make as many copies of me as it want to, or anyone else!"

"So that was a copy of you!" asked Rose

"Yes!"

"Okay then! Suppose we should be getting you to back home"

"Wait!" cried the Master "Bad Wolf's bed and other things are still on board my ship!"

"Oh No!" yelled Bad Wolf "Mr. Snuggles!"

Rose laughed "Okay let's go get him! Just remember not to leave him with your auntie's dog!"

Bad Wolf smiled at her and nodded. They Doctor and Master were at the console. Flicking switches and dials. The first place they landed was the van. Rose, the Master and the Doctor carried the bed into the van and Bad Wolf, carried Mr. Snuggles, a book and the dominoes set. The Master waved good by and drove the van off.

Jackie was alone in Rose's room. She heard a peculiar sound. A fog horn? In London? She was hearing things, but it stopped. A sound of a door opening. A girl's voice. Rose's voice. A man's voice. Someone must have found her! She ran into the lounge. Smiled at Rose and the other tow people in her lounge but gave a confused look at the blue box in the middle of the room.

"What on earth is that?" Jackie shouted

"Never mind when we go it'll be gone!" the Doctor smiled at her "Jackie Tyler. We're here to give you back your daughter!"

"I can see that!" she screamed "Who on earth are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Ty…ver" he said slowly

Bad Wolf giggled at this.

"I see…" Jackie said quietly "So where you from? Who ya work for?"

"We work for the Anti-Master Corporation" the Doctor said cheerfully

"Master?" Jackie

"The guy that took m- I mean Rose" Rose stammered

"Oh, him" Jackie muttered

"Okay, we better be off then!" the Doctor said clapping his hands

"Can't ya stay for a nice cup of tea?" asked Jackie

"No we need to get off!" said the Doctor

"Wait, Doctor!" Bad Wolf yelled and gave him a book "A thank you gift!"

"For me?" the Doctor said "Thank you! Rose's Book of Poem's, I'll look at thank when I get back!"

"Bye!" Bad Wolf waved as Rose and the Doctor went into the TARDIS

"Goodbye!" Rose called back

Bad Wolf hugged her Mum. As they watched the TARDIS disappear

"So, where too now?" asked Rose when they got into the TARDIS

"Where do you want to go?" asked the Doctor

"Home would be nice!" Rose admitted

"Home it is then!" the Doctor said "Earth, 17th of June good?"

"Okay! Off we go!"

A/N: This was a long chapter! Sorry!


End file.
